Enamoramiento Gatuno
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: El fue abandonado, ¿Qué hizo mal?¿se lo merecía por ser diferente?, nunca espero que la gente menos esperada le ayudara, sobre todo...quedarse perdido en esos ojos tan enigmáticos como su poseedor [Este fic pertenece al foro Kurobas en Español en el reto Magi Burger: ¡Su orden por favor!]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este Two-shot pertenece al reto del foro en español, Kurobas en Español de Kuroko no Basuke, dentro del post _Maji Burger:¡Su orden por favor!_ , que fue una orden pedida por **kurolover** por lo cual espero que te guste el platillo principal

Disclaimer: KnB no es mío, ya que es de Tadatoshi Kujimaki-sama

Advertencias: AU, un Kuroko híbrido, lime ligero, drama y algo de Occ

.+

.+

.+

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Una pregunta que resonaba en la mente en un chico de cabellos azul celeste como sus ojos, la piel blanca como la nieve pero había algo que lo podía destacar aun con su falta de presencia. Unas orejas de gato y una cola que tenían el mismo color de su cabello, su nombre era Kuroko Tetsuya, y para terminar de resumir, era un híbrido tipo gato.

La pregunta se hacía ya que su propia familia, la abandono después de que su dueño, muriera de cáncer la semana pasada y siendo el único que le quería desde que era más pequeño, vivía bajo su techo con su familia, pero solo lo hacían por el pelirrojo, porque los de su especie eran entre odiados o queridos, y esa familia nunca lo quiso, solo su hijo mayor Kagami Taiga lo tuvo como si fuera su mayor tesoro, aun con el corto tiempo que paso con el debido que, en el momento que se conocieron, el cáncer ya estaba lo bastante prolongado.

Pero ya no podía pensar en eso, se encontraba solo y en la calle fría buscando refugio, pero también algo de comer, puesto que no comía nada desde hace días, nadie en quien confiar o en esos momentos, una sola persona que se apiadase de él.

Ya cuando pasaba por un café, una persona salia y cuando abrió la puerta y choco con esta, haciendo que se cayera al suelo de espaldas. La persona al ver su descuido se le acerco rápidamente y cerciorarse de que no hubo daño

-¡Gomen!, estaba distraído- se disculpó un joven rubio y ojos miel, como había recibido una llamada de su agencia que tenía una sesión tuvo que salir apresuradamente, y ahora tuvo consecuencias al ver al peli azul en el suelo, pero ahora que lo veía mejor...-¿Kurokocchi?

-Kise-kun...-murmuro sorprendido de ver al rubio frente a él, que al saber quién era, se apresuró a levantarlo y disculparse repentinas veces-¡Gomen Kurkocchi gomen!, tuve una llamada y ya sabes cómo se pone Rimacchi

-Descuida Kise-kun, los accidentes pasan-le dijo y antes de volver a caminar, un leve mareo lo hizo caerse si no fuera por Kise quien lo sostuvo preocupado

-Kagamicchi debe estar preocupado por ti Kurkocchi, si lo llamo...-sacando su celular rápidamente pero la mano del peli celeste le detuvo y lo miro seriamente con una mezcla de melancolía

-El ya no puede ayudarme Kise-kun, Taiga-kun ya está...-su mirada celeste se oscureció en un mar de tristeza, el modelo con su teléfono aun en su mano llamo a su agente y cancelo la sesión de fotografía para poder ayudar al pobre chico gato, solo lo había visto varias veces con el pelirrojo cuando jugaban pero ya teniendo tiempo que no lo encontraba, pensó que estaba muy ocupado

-Vamos a mi casa, ¿te parece?-pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto calmada, el otro asintió y cuando Kise llamo un taxi, este solo logro desmayarse y preocupar más a Kise que pidió que lo llevaran a su departamento lo más rápido que pudiera

.*.*.*.

-¿Hace cuánto que andas asi Kurokocchi?-pregunto entre serio y preocupado sentado al borde de la cama y con un peli azul tapado bajo unas sabanas

-No lose, no pienso en los días-respondió evitando su mirada, sentía que si lo hacía, vería en esos orbes dorados la lastima a uno de su especie

Este solo lo siguió mirando preocupado, ¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo así?, él no era un objeto el cual votar si no tenía algún valor, Kuroko también tenía sentimientos.

-Te quedaras….

-Kise-kun no quiero ser una molestia

-¡Tú no eres una molestia Kurokocchi!-exclamo molesto-tú eras alguien importante para Kagamicchi, tú fuiste quien lo acompaño en su agonía y no te separaste de él, fueron como luz y sombra

-Yo…

-No digas que eres un estorbo, este será tu nuevo hogar Kurokocchi-le sonrió con amabilidad y un brillo decidido en sus ojos-mañana vamos de compras Kurokocchi

.*.*.*.

-Por favor Kise-kun

-No lo sé Kurokocchi, ¿enserio quieres hacerlo?-pregunto inseguro el rubio a su lado

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por darme un techo

-Pero no es necesario

-Lo hare-dijo un poco decidido pero, al igual que Kise, andaba un poco inseguro

Este suspiro pero le regalo una sonrisa

-Mañana vamos a preguntar y ver que horarios pueden darte, no quiero que trabajes tan noche y que yo no ande en casa-viendo con curiosidad en anuncio de un empleo al café donde lo encontró hace uno dos meses

-Gracias Kise-kun

-Ya vete a descansar que yo pido descanso y acompañarte Kurokocchi

.*.*.*.

Cierto pelirrojo caminaba tranquilamente por esas calles vacías de gente, tuvo un día lleno de trabajos y juntas pero todo había terminado bien y se merecía un breve descanso, pero fue entonces cuando lo vio

Un peli celeste de piel tan blanca pero solo podía ver que una bufanda rodeaba su cuello y tapaba la mitad de su rostro, apenas notaba su nariz roja por ese frio, aunque ya no era invierno seguían esos vientos helados que te obligaban a abrigarte. Era simplemente…hermoso

Pero se sorprendió de ver un par de orejas gatunas en su cabeza moverse un poco por el frio, ¿pero que hacia un hibrido en esa banca? ¿Y solo?, quería acercarse y preguntarle si esperaba a alguien, pero solo por un mísero segundo, sintió envidia de esa persona que esperaba, pero sonrió con confianza, no arriesgaba nada con intentarlo

-Hola-su saludo sobresalto al lindo peli celeste, que lo miro con su rostro sin emoción, pero podía notarse la sorpresa en sus ojos

-Hola…-murmuro bajo el hibrido pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara el

-¿Estas esperando a alguien?-se atrevió a preguntar

-A un amigo-respondió Kuroko simplemente, hubo un silencio, pero de alguna forma, este no resulto nada incomodo

-Perdona la repentina confianza-sonrió el poseedor de esos ojos, rojo y dorado-mi nombre es Akashi Seijuu, ¿Podrías decirme el tuyo?

Kuroko lo miro por unos segundos, ¿Por qué tenía interés en él? ¿En un hibrido?, pero no podía ser descortés, y le respondió

-Kuroko Tetsuya….

* * *

 **En unos momentos subo la segunda parte, gracias por leer esto y que a Kurolover le guste la primera parte de su orden :)**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Are?, Kuroko-chin se ve tan tierno-dijo un peli lila de gran altura y que comía unos dulces cuando vio a cierto mesero del café

-Murosakibara-kun deberías estar en la cocina haciendo los postres-le dijo el pequeño peli celeste inexpresivo

-Me aburrí~

-Se enojara Himuro-kun contigo-le aviso antes de irse a otra mesa pero grata fue su sorpresa de ver a un pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que su corazón empezara a bombear sangre más rápido-Akashi-kun

-Hola Tetsuya-le saludo con una sonrisa-¿me podrías traer lo de siempre?-pidió amablemente y aun mirándolo solo que su mirada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, causándole una sensación extraña al hibrido- por cierto te vez bien

-Kise-kun me lo dio-le dijo viendo su ropa, y consistía solo en el traje de mesero solo que camisa blanca con el chaleco abierto, los pantalones negros ajustado pero gracias a un ajuste su cola estaba afuera, los zapatos boleados y por accesorio extra, tenía puestos unos lentes de armazón amarillo delgados dándole un aspecto casual

Desde su llegada al café, tuvo más clientela entre híbridos y personas normales, además de ser uno de los pocos con gen de gato en la ciudad y su color de cabello peculiar, y entre más atraía la atención de la población femenina y masculina, más crecían los celos de cierta persona

-En un momento vuelvo con tu pedido Akashi-kun-le dijo y fue rápido con Teppi quien estaba al cargo de los cafés

Akashi solo miraba a Kuroko de forma atenta, no perdía a de vista cada uno de sus movimientos del peli celeste, y fue desde que se conocieron, que sintió una obsesión con el hibrido gatuno hasta tal, que no permitía a nadie acercarse con otras intenciones a su Minino

Era suyo desde que supo su nombre

Kuroko sentía la mirada de Akashi sobre él y su cuerpo tembló, podía sentir el deseo querer apoderarse de sus acciones y abalanzarse a ese hombre tan perfecto, a aquel que todo lo que hacía, era absoluto.

Pero quiso enterrar ese deseo por él, cambiarlo por el respeto que siempre le tuvo y tiene, pero su deseo era más fuerte, y fue cuando recordó con horror esa semana

Esa semana que estaba en celo, y era pronto

Trago grueso pero no se notó en el exterior, recibió el café de su cliente favorito y se lo llevo tranquilo, o eso quiso pensar el pobre chico

-Aquí tienes Akashi-kun

-Gracias Tetsu-le sonrió ladinamente-y quería preguntarte algo

-Hai…

-¿Te apetece que cenemos la próxima semana en mi humilde departamento?-pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa cuando lo vio temblar por un segundo antes de recobrar su postura

-No puedo Akashi-kun-ok, eso borro su sonrisa y lo hizo fruncir el ceño

-¿Puedo saber tu motivo?-pregunto mirando a esos ojos azul como el cielo

Kuroko no sabía qué hacer, ¿podría mentirle a esa mirada tan penetrante?, aparto la mirada a un punto muerto

-El próximo viernes, a las 8 en punto voy al departamento de Ryota a recogerte, sé que ese día este libre-a Kuroko ya no le sorprendía como es que lo sabía todo, pero solo asintió y se retiró a atender a más clientes, esa sería una semana larga para el

.*.*.*.

Como lo prometió, Akashi estaba frente a la puerta esperando pacientemente al pobre hibrido que andaba un poco incómodo, no por su presencia, bueno, lo era si no fuera porque ese día andaba en celo y podría tal vez, abusar del pobre pelirrojo si perdía su autocontrol

-Espero trates bien a Kurokcchi-le dijo con un mohín el rubio al pelirrojo

-Claro que si Ryota, lo tratare muy bien-dijo resaltando muy entre comillas y con doble intención, algo que capto Kise y frunció el ceño

-No seas pervertido Akashicchi

-Y pensar que no lo notarias-se burló Seijuu

-Ya estoy Akashi-kun- una voz les llamo la atención, era el peli celeste que llevaba la ropa que escogió Kise para su cita, Seijuu no aparto su mirada de el

-¡Cuídate Kurkokocchi!-exclamo el modelo con una sonrisa pero le enviaba una mirada de advertencia a Akashi, este ni se inmuto

-Vamos Tetsuya, no hay que perder tiempo-tomando su mano y sacándolo de ese departamento

Kise no sabía, si compadecer a Akashi o a Kuroko, sabiendo que le ocurría al chico gato, pero sonrió un poco, ahora podía llamar a Aomine y estar esa noche sola, presentía que Kuroko dormiría en el departamento de Seijuu

.*.*.*.

Y Ryota no se equivocó en eso

-Aka…shi…ahhh- gemía sonoramente el hibrido bajo Akashi quien no lo dejaba de envestir con rapidez ese pequeño cuerpo cubiertos de sudor

Seijuu subió mas la rapidez y fuerza de las envestidas haciendo gruñir a Tetsuya y enredar su cola en la cintura del pelirrojo y arqueaba su espalda

-Di…mi nombre…dilo-decía entrecortadamente mirando el rostro ruborizado del pelirrojo, este solo soltaba suspiros y gemidos-¡Dilo!

-Seijuu ahhh- gimió su nombre, el nombrado se detuvo por un instante y movía su cintura de forma tortuosa

-No te escuche-decía besando su cuello y luego acercar su boca a una de sus orejas mordiéndola, se escuchó un ronroneo, soplo despacio y el hibrido peli celeste se removía bajo el-dilo más fuerte

-Seijuu-con una voz más fuerte pero el pelirrojo seguía torturándolo, alejando el clímax rápidamente

-¡Más fuerte!-detuvo sus movimientos, sacándole un gemido de frustración

-¡SEIJUU!-grito con fuerza, Seijuu sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a retomar las estocadas rápidas y fuertes-¡Mas…dame más Seijuu!

-¡Así Tetsuya!-exclamo extasiado y embistiéndolo brutalmente, sacándole más gritos al chico gato que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y pidiendo más, y solo en unos minutos, ambos llegaron a la cima y Seijuu salió de él abrazándolo con posesión al cuerpo cansado de Tetsuya, quien solo se dejó querer

-Si hubiera sabido que serás así debí haberte invitado hace mucho tiempo-besando su hombro, Tetsuya se ruborizo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho desnudo, sacándole una sonrisa-después de esto ya eres mío Tetsuya

-Seijuu-murmuro ronroneando

-Te amo Kurko Tetsuya desde el primero momento en que te conocí- levanto su rostro y lo beso con ese amor que guardo, pero también con pasión que fue correspondido al instante

Kuroko gimió en su boca cuando sintió de nuevo sus caricias y el encendiéndose por el

-También te amo Akashi Seijuu-susurro y se volvió a entregar a esa pasión que esperaba, durara demasiado tiempo

* * *

 **Creo que moriré de vergüenza O/O no puedo creer que escribiera eso, pero tuve que complacerte Kurolovers :) solo que creo tomar terapia, este será el primer y ultimo fic que escriba con lemon *se va a esconder en una parte* lamento la demora y que esto te complasca**

 **§.:Usuyase Blood:. §**


End file.
